


Ohana

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), James Bond (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers have a lazy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepretender501](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepretender501/gifts).



> Ohana is Hawaiian for family and that's what I believe the Avengers have become.

Clint whistled as he padded bare foot into the communal kitchen thinking that he would make breakfast for the whole team. He loved to cook after he had sex, and he and Bruce had had some fantastic sex the night before.

“You’re happy,” Tony committed from his spot near the coffee maker. He grabbed a cup from the coffee cup tree and poured Clint a cup. “You’ve must have gotten laid last night.”

Clint relieved Tony of the cup and took a sip. “You’re a crass bastard.”

“This is news?”

“No, not really,” Clint admitted with a wry grin. “You like pancakes or waffles?”

“Waffles,” Tony replied. “It’s the one thing I can make without burning.”

“Great,” Clint said. “You just volunteered to be my sous chef.”

Tony rolled his eyes. He didn’t mind cooking, so happily went about gathering the supplies to make waffles from scratch.

* & * & *

Steve entered into the kitchen just as Clint slid a pan of blueberry muffins in the oven. He walked over and brushed a kiss against Tony’s temple before pouring himself a cup of coffee. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Tony replied with a soft smile. “How was your run?”

“I decided to stay in and do Tai Chi with Bruce and Natasha,” Steve answered as he settled into the chair at the head of the table.

“Wore him out last night, did you?” Clint teased Tony knowing it would make Steve blush.

“Now, who’s being the crass bastard?” Tony countered barely stopping short of sticking his tongue out at Clint.

Clint shrugged and returned to fixing scrambled eggs to go with Tony’s waffles.

“Stop embarrassing Steve,” Bruce gently admonished Clint as he wandered into the kitchen for his own dose of caffeine.

“Party pooper,” Clint grumbled and allowed Bruce to place a soft peck on his cheek as he shuffled past to join Steve at the table. He finished the eggs, slid them onto a plate and set the plate in the middle of the table. “You want coffee or tea?”

“Coffee,” Bruce replied. “I need to keep up with Tony.”

“No need to keep up with me today, Bruce,” Tony said as he flipped a waffle onto a plate already piled high with them. “I’m not planning on doing anything strenuous. Thought I would make it a movie day.”

“Can we watch something other than inaccurate action movies?” Natasha requested as she entered the room on cat-like feet and slid into the seat between Bruce and Steve her hair still damp from a quick shower.

“Well, that takes everything from Norris to Willis off the table,” Clint commented with a frown as he set a cup of green tea in front of Bruce instead of the coffee he had requested. He loved his inaccurate action movies.

“Alphabetically that leaves all the actors who have portrayed James Bond free,” Tony supplied. He set the plate with waffles on the table while Clint added butter and syrup.

“Cool,” Clint almost crowed happy once again. “A James Bond marathon!”

“Take it easy there, Legolas,” Tony quipped with a grin. He, too, loved inaccurate action movies.

“James Bond?” Steve inquired causing Natasha to groan and Bruce to chuckle.

* & * & *

Once breakfast was eaten and the dishes washed, everybody settled in the media room for a day of movie watching.

“Do we start with Craig and go to Connery or do we start with Connery and go to Craig?” Clint inquired from where he had sprawled out on the couch with his head resting in Bruce’s lap.

“If we are going to do this right,” Natasha said from her spot on the floor. “We should start with Connery since he was the first Bond.”

“We aren’t including _Never Say Never Again_ ,” Tony contributed from where he sat on the love seat nestled against Steve.

“Why not?” Bruce asked. He thought Kim Bassinger made a rather interesting Bond Girl.

“Because it’s essentially a remake of _Thunderball_ ,” Clint answered. “I thought I explained that to you.”

“You did, but I still like it.”

“There’s no accounting for taste,” Tony quipped and had to duck pillows that both Clint and Natasha threw at him.

“Alright, children,” Steve rumbled. “Let’s get this show started.”

“Yes, dear,” Tony murmured. “Jarvis, please play _Dr. No_.

“Of course, sir,” Jarvis said as he dimmed the lights and started the movie playing on the big screen.

* & * & *

A break was declared as the credits for _On Her Majesty’s Secret Service_ began to roll.

“Lazenby was a poor choice to replace Connery with,” Natasha remarked knowing it would start a discussion about what each actor has brought to the role. She loved getting Clint and Tony riled up when it came to their movies.

“So who wants pizza?” Tony asked as he stood and stretched. He didn’t rise to Natasha bait.

“Nice try, Nat,” Clint murmured. He rolled off the couch with a yawn and stretched. He pulled Natasha to her feet and brushed a kiss against her cheek, something she only accepted from him and Pepper.

“Is that your default food or something?” Steve asked as he stood and stretched as well.

“It’s easier to make and have delivered,” Clint said speaking up in Tony’s defense since the other man had wandered off to answer the call of nature.

“We could really take a break and make our own pizza,” Bruce suggested letting Clint pull him to his feet as well.

“I see through you, Dr. Banner,” Clint teased. “You want me to make you a whole wheat veggie pizza with extra cheese.”

“Guilty as charged,” Bruce replied with a shy smile.

“Love birds,” Natasha muttered as she rolled her eyes.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Clint retorted with a grin.

“Not as bad as watching you and Steve moon over your respective crushes for weeks on end,” she countered.

“You aren’t gonna let us live that down, are you?”

“Not in this lifetime.”

“Come on, Clint,” Bruce urged wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist. “Let’s go find Tony before he sets the kitchen on fire again.”

* & * & *

The smell of pizza followed the small group back to the media room and it was unanimously decided that Clint was hands down the best pizza maker. He just took it in stride as they settled back down and picked up where they had left off in their Bond marathon.

fin


End file.
